Lone Wolf Radio: The Forgotten Code
Ill jump right into it, I love fallout and played both fallout three and fallout NV for the PC. I loved the games and liked that when you got bored you could mod them. Thats exactly how this started, I was looking around on the internet for some mods or even how to start a quest that I missed. That's when I found the story about Lone Wolf Radio. I knew of the place but didnt think much of it. I got a few mods and played till Ihad to get off for school. I asked around at school the next day and nobody really heard of it, that is until I got to my last period class. When i asked a friend of mine (Justin) he said he knew of it. We talked for a while when we weren't doing anything. We agreed (We go to a tech school) to ask one of the seniors that know coding to take a look at it and see if they could find anything about it. Justin know a lot more about that kinda stuff than I do, so hegott what the seniors would need and gave it to them. We waited a few days then he got a Skype call and added me to it. We all talked for a while (Justin, his friend and I) and we were told that they would get the game to us the next day. I spent the rest of the night trying to find out about what happened to the idea and what Justins friend had to say. The next day I couldn't wait to get to class. When we got to the class I was really excited and sat next to Justin. His friend just gave us a flash drive with a note and some screenshots of what was the code and what he fixed. Justin came over to my house so we could both see what happened when we started it up. When we started it we took a look at the note and it just said that he did what he could without the game crashing on startup. We spawned in novac, we got some supplies and left for the radio station. On the way we brought up the pipboy snd saw Lone Wolf Radio, we turned it on but there wasnt anything playing. That was until 3am in game time, we were just walking up to the station too. It started out with him spouting a bunch of non-sense, they he started talking about a child and there was screaming in the background. Thats when the audio file failed and we started again to walk up to Lone Wolf Radio Station. Inside was a man and a child, the child was bound up and the man had a knife. When we approchedd the door the man turned to face us and the dialog appeared, the mans name was The Lone Wolf, he said "Who are you? A new listener?" There were three chat options, "What the fuck are you doing?" "Looks like fun!" and "Is this a bad time?" Being slightly concerned we chose what we though was the morally right one, "What the fuck are you doing?" It seemed to have angered him because he said "Just this!" And stabbed the child. We were more than freaked out but kept watching and listening, the child was screaming was horrible and didntt stop until he went limp. Then the man attacked our character, I had the semi auto shotgun and killed him easily. Then across the screen it displayed quest complete, we didn't check the bodies or loot we just saved and shut off the game. Justin logged into Skype and called his friend and asked about the the game. He sounded shocked about what we told him and said the sound files for the child and the man were deleted . We didn't have an explanation for it and neither did he. We shut down Skype and started to play GTA V on my Xbox. Every now and then when we stole a car we would cycle through radio stations just to pass by Lone Wolf Radio and hear a scream. When ever imm sleeping I swear I can hear the radio in my room play a faint scream of a young child. -Magafox9 Category:Gaming Category:Creepypasta Category:Fallout Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game